<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulletproof Heart | ZaDr by Dan_AleiLoz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098613">Bulletproof Heart | ZaDr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_AleiLoz/pseuds/Dan_AleiLoz'>Dan_AleiLoz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Depression, Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), M/M, Pain, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_AleiLoz/pseuds/Dan_AleiLoz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim regresa a la tierra después de 5 años luego de desaparecer sin dejar un rastro o si quiera despedirse para reencontrarse con su compañero de batalla durante la Skool. Pero a Zim le pasa algo con su Pak, además del extraño interés que tiene este sobre ahora consumir alimentos sobrecargados en azúcar y la necesidad de dormir. Dib encontrará más dudas que respuestas durante un episodio violento junto a su ahora compañero de piso y piensa en que la platica sobre redimirse que tuvo con él no es realidad del todo cierta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Gaz &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib &amp; Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR &amp; Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Llegada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El frío de la nave y una vista completa de un universo desconocido no era lo que tenía planeado cuando salió de ese planeta azul, tampoco cuando llegó, claro está que el propósito principal era más atractivo, la invasión.</p>
<p>La chamarra que había robado hace dos paradas no estaba abrigando lo suficiente y la calefacción de la nave dejó de funcionar, en si, toda la nave estaba fallando, pero si sus cálculos estaban bien podría decirse que aún con todas esas fallas tendría un excelente aterrizaje al lugar destinado.</p>
<p>No iba a mentir, estaba nervioso, solo debía seguir los pasos perfectamente planteados en su cabeza; paso número uno: Encontrarlo.</p>
<p>Y los pensamientos de inseguridad y notas mentales sobre lo que no debiera hacer lo estaban volviendo loco, porque aún creía que no estaba correcto volver como si nada hubiera pasado después de casi 5 años de haberse largado sin decirle a nadie, solo alcanzó a llevarse la casa, mas no el laboratorio subterráneo, solo esperaba que no hayan construido ya en ese lugar o tendría más problemas de los planeado.</p>
<p>Él no quiso irse, un día tuvo un mensaje urgente de parte de la armada Irken, específicamente de los más altos, dando aviso que iba a ser perdonado por tantas catástrofes y por fallar la invasión al planeta Tierra, pero para eso tenía que regresar a la Inmensa lo más pronto posible, así que no tuvo ni tiempo para reírse de la cara de su más grande enemigo de conquista una última vez ya que la emoción por volver era mucho más.</p>
<p>Todo fue una trampa de mierda. Pero claro, el ego de Zim nunca se lo pudo advertir.</p>
<p>Nunca supo cuánto tiempo tardó todo porque ni bien se presentó con sus más altos varios soldados de la armada lo rodearon con sus armas cargadas y listas para desatar el fuego a todo lo que se moviera. Las palabras de Red fueron simples y precisas, <b>''Zim, estás desterrado. Tienes estrictamente prohibido juntarte con toda civilización </b><b>Irken</b><b> y regresar a la Inmensa''</b>.</p>
<p>Zim no dijo nada para defenderse, es más, no dijo nada pues su mente estaba completamente en blanco, temeroso, furioso y anonadado. Fue escoltado de regreso a su pequeña nave y despegó lo más rápido que pudo, no quería estar ahí, no quería sus miradas de pena, de lastima; vagó durante varios días sin descanso y cuando ya no pudo más lloró, lloró de todo el coraje acumulado, gritó, pateó, maldijo su existencia, más que todo porque siempre lo supo, la misión falsa, las sonrisas forzadas de sus altos, la indiferencia, siempre lo supo pero se hacía creer que todo era una mala coincidencia, siempre lo supo... y también Dib se lo dijo, Dib, oh cielos, había perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo, ¿Lo extrañaba? por supuesto que lo extrañaba, a pesar de las peleas y odio mutuo, Dib siempre estuvo ahí para él, se preocupaba cuando desaparecía por días cuando se perdía ideando un nuevo plan de conquista, y cuando supo de la misión falsa en la tierra, él lo animó, ¿y que hizo el? abandonarlo, romper la estúpida promesa de molestarse cada día hasta sus muertes, porque por mas tonta que era, era una promesa, no eran niños pues Dib estaba por cumplir 16 cuando se fue, se pregunta, ¿cuánto habrá cambiado? ¿su cabeza seguirá igual de grande? ¿lo estaría buscando? ¿lo habrá extrañado?, no, de seguro lo odia.</p>
<p>-''Señor, estamos a 6 horas del destino''</p>
<p>-''Máxima velocidad''</p>
<p>-'' Entendido''</p>
<p>Ahora que lo piensa Dib estuvo raro esa semana de su ida, no lo había insultado en la escuela, ni lo había buscado durante el recreo, y es que tenían una rutina que aunque se odiaran podían platicar tranquilamente durante el recreo, nada de planes de conquista, ni de desmembramientos de alíen, solamente cosas que solo los dos disfrutaban hablar, el espacio. Y si se le había hecho muy raro que toda una semana lo estuvo evitando. Tampoco es que fuera muy observador, siempre estaba metido en sus pensamientos e ideas. Quizá ya es muy tarde para preguntarle.</p>
<p>La nave aterrizó a las afueras de la ciudad, al bajar Zim oprimió rápidamente un botón que se encontraba a un costado de la nave, volviéndola del tamaño de un llavero y lo engancho a un lapicero que sacó de su bolsillo, cabe decir que su nave no era la misma a la que usaba de la armada, Zim tuvo que empezar a mezclarse con las demás especies y eso quería decir que tenía que dejar todas sus cosas de invasor, incluyendo la nave, la cual terminó vendiendo a un cazarrecompensas para tener algo con que comer. Mezclarse había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que hizo en toda su vida, porque se dio cuenta que no sabía nada del espacio, nada, tampoco sabe cómo cayó con un grupo de refugiados en un planeta desconocido pero super avanzado tecnológicamente, le dieron un lugar donde dormir y de vez en cuando le brindaban comida.</p>
<p>También descubrió cómo se movía el lugar más marginado de ese planeta, quien diría que eso de lo que su programación le evitaba saber y hacer resultaba ser una necesidad fisiológica en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Irk. Y si, hablamos del sexo, y es que se sorprendió cuando supo que algunos daban cosas o dinero a cambio de sexo, lo miraba estúpido e antihigiénico, un horror. Pero seamos realistas, él sabía que si quería pasar desapercibido en ese lugar tenía que intentarlo.</p>
<p>Empezaba a amanecer, se alivio de no tener que esperar tanto para emprender su búsqueda, comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, si bien recordaba le llevaría menos de una hora llegar a su antiguo jardín. y cuando lo hizo suspiró con melancolía al ver que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, el pasto crecido, la zona de tierra donde había estado su casa, los gnomos.</p>
<p>Ahora tenía que escarbar un poco para llegar a su laboratorio, llevaba tecnología consigo que le facilitaba el trabajo pesado, así que solo insertó el dispositivo en medio de la zona y esperó, mientras, observó a su alrededor, las calles silenciosas como siempre, ninguna persona en la calle, también podemos decir que es muy temprano como para que alguien esté despierto. <br/>El sonido del viento rozando los árboles lo tranquilizaba, después de todo este era su verdadero hogar, no era Irk, mucho menos ese planeta cuyo nombre no se acuerda.</p>
<p>Buscó con la mirada la casa de Dib, a pesar de que el otro vivía a unas cuadras de ahí, ese movimiento y pensamiento fue inconsciente, pues siempre lo estuvo presente en sus más tristes recuerdos.</p>
<p>El pitido del dispositivo de excavación lo regresó a la realidad, y se adentro a su antiguo laboratorio, estaba sucio y oscuro, la ansiedad lo empezaba a carcomer, no soportaba tanta suciedad; encontró su computadora y toda la herramienta Irken que necesitaba, con eso podía comenzar a repararlos, pero primero, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, ya no tenía su casa portátil y ni loco se iba a quedar tanto tiempo en este maldito hoyo sucio.</p>
<p>''Ahora a buscar al idiota''.- dijo casi en un susurro. </p>
<p>Frente a la casa pensó y dudó, ¿se habrá equivocado?, ¿Y si se mudaron?, la casa era distinta, más grande, la parte donde antes estaba el jardín era pared ahora.</p>
<p>Rodeó la casa a donde recordada que se encontraba el cuarto de Dib, y escaló, quedando y entrando en una habitación desordenada y casi vacía, si, algunas cosas de Dib seguían ahí, también su cama, pero no había ropa y todo estaba guardado en cajas, buscando en las cajas tiradas pudo ver fotografías con un Dib en su fiesta de graduación, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que se miraba tan bien, y lo idiota que fue al perderse todo eso, realmente le había empezado a gustar ese planeta y aunque su especie eran unos completos idiotas, le gustaba observar sus rutinas y comportamientos, le era muy interesante, desde cosas tan simples como el sueño hasta las más complejas como el amor, cosa que nunca descifró y espera retomar sus investigaciones, no porque tuviera algún interés específico, sino que bien había aprendido durante esos años era investigar hasta la cosa más insignificante para poder mezclarse mejor en el lugar donde estaría, su emoción se hacía más grande conforme seguía viendo las cosas dentro de las cajas, pues poco a poco estaba más cerca de retomar una buena vida, la que merecía.</p>
<p>Hasta que reconoció un símbolo hasta el fondo que recordaba muy bien, su respiración se detuvo, como es que eso estaba ahí, ¿por qué no lo había llevado con él?, ¿Y si en realidad no se mudó y algo le había pasado?, sopló el polvo y encendió la laptop, era curioso como él la había convertido en un maletín, se dispuso a revisar los archivos de esta pero estaba casi vacía, cosa que era raro, ya que la única vez que tuvo ese maletín en sus manos durante una de sus peleas, ésta estaba repleta y desordenada con información del alíen, fotos, videos, y documentos donde intentaba mostrar su existencia, pero en cambio, se encuentra con una computadora completamente vacía a excepción de un único documento llamado <em>''Carta de admisión'' </em>, su curiosidad le pudo y abrió el archivo encontrándose con un texto dirigido a Dib que hablaba sobre haber sido aceptado en una universidad, si que se había perdido de mucho, por suerte en esa misma carta venía escrita la dirección de la institución, ahora si sabia donde empezar su búsqueda, tomó el maletín y salió de la casa.</p>
<p>Un par de kilómetros no lo iban a detener.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su última clase del día había terminado, agradece haber alcanzado a escoger un buen horario este semestre. El cielo empezaba a nublarse, era mejor que se apresurara a llegar a casa o tendría que soportar los regaños de su casera por llegar empapado al edificio.</p>
<p>Hace casi un año había entrado a la universidad con la única carrera que le convenció, sí, el pequeño fanático de lo paranormal seguía ahí en algún lado, solo que, había empezado a tomar otras perspectivas más... científicas, aunque el deseo de mostrarlo al mundo había muerto, ya no le interesaba esa parte ya que como aprendió de mala gana todos estos año, nadie lo escucharía, así como su investigación sobre Pie Grande o toda la información capturada en su maletín acerca de Zim, Zim, severo perdedor, lo había dejado como imbécil desde que se fue. </p>
<p>Tomar terapias para olvidarse de él había sido lo más difícil y tedioso, porque no quería aceptar que funcionaban, pero él no quería olvidar eso, había sido una parte muy importante en su vida, quien más que el propio alienígena para enseñarle que todo por lo que había estado investigando era cierto, también había sido el culpable en agrandar  su nueva fascinación que tenía hacia el espacio, ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¡El influenció cuando tuvo que escoger una carrera!.</p>
<p>De pronto el camino a casa le estaba pareciendo largo, la culpa y el sentimiento de abandono lo había empezado a invadir, pues llegó a pensar que él había sido el culpable por el cual Zim se fuera, no era una estúpida coincidencia que esa semana cuando estaba sufriendo una de sus crisis más grandes él se haya ido, ¿se habrá enterado?, no, imposible, ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que sentía, también le echaba culpa a la pubertad, porque ¡hey!, ¿Por qué no había llegado a sentir lo mismo ahora en la universidad?, tremendo capricho que se cargaba. </p>
<p>Después de tantos años aún no se había tomado el tiempo de analizarlo bien, tampoco tenía muchas ganas, de todos modos, sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo, y aunque lo supiera no cambiaría nada. Zim se fue para nunca volver, era su nueva mantra. </p>
<p>Se desvió un poco del camino hacia un puesto de autoservicio, compró un energizante y una cajetilla para luego volver directo al departamento, no recordaba desde cuándo había comenzado a fumar y tampoco lo pensaba dejar. </p>
<p>Al dar la primera calada vino a su memoria como es que la última chica con la que había salido lo botó por no dejar su vicio, como si fuera alguien importante para tomarle la palabra. Odiaba eso, no soportaba ver cómo las personas que creía cercanas empezaban a tomar el rol de su madre solo para regañarlo por todo lo malo que hacía, que porquería, deberían centrarse en sus asuntos. </p>
<p>Saludó a su casera, y entró arrojando su mochila quién sabe dónde, ahora que lo piensa esa anciana siempre le ha aguantado tantas cosas, desde el olor a tabaco impregnado por todo su departamento, hasta el gato que adoptó hace ya un tiempo, siempre lo cuidaba y le estaba agradecido, tampoco es que el tuviera la intención de preocuparla o hacerla enojar, simplemente no pensaba en sus acciones, nunca lo hizo, todo lo hacía en un estúpido impulso. </p>
<p>Y el nombre de su amigo peludo no fue la excepción, pues ahora le parecía raro y algo doloroso haber llamado Gir al gato que rescató hace un par de meses atrás, ¿por qué Gir? ni él lo sabía, solo que un día durante una de sus travesuras felinas le gritó tal nombre salido de su subconsciente, le tomó de sorpresa que el gato haya respondido al nombre, no tuvo mejor idea que nombrarlo así. </p>
<p>El cansancio lo estaba ganando pero había algo más, se sentía extraño, observado, como si algo estuviera por ocurrir y es que hubo una única vez donde sintió lo mismo antes, la noche antes de captar la transmisión de la llegada de Zim al planeta para su invasión, pero es ilógico, a menos... no, siempre repetía lo mucho que odiaba este lugar como para querer regresar, de seguro es la preocupación que sentía cada que la temporada de exámenes estaba cerca. </p>
<p>Le sirvió una lata de comida húmeda al peludo Gir y durmió toda la tarde, tenía que descansar porque sus libros de materias pendientes por evaluar lo acompañaría esa noche. </p>
<p>En poco tiempo ya se encontraba acostado mirando el manto oscuro lleno de todas esas preciosas estrellas quemándose a tantos millones de años luz que cubría al cielo esa noche, no entendía qué hacía ahí pero se dejó llevar y optó por disfrutar un rato del frío y las gotas que adornaban el pasto debajo de él. Entre más se adentra a la relajación empieza a notar una suave melodía, no la reconoce pero la escucha; al sentarse intenta buscar con la mirada de donde provenía, en vez de eso alcanza a ver un par de personas sentadas algo lejos de donde se encontraba, debajo de lo que parecía un árbol, podía notar que se divertían pues percibe sus risas. No es hasta que logra distinguir una voz y una frase, <em>-Mientes, yo conozco más del espacio-,</em> su respiración se detuvo al igual que su caminar, no podía ser posible, ¿Qué hacia él aquí?, ¿Quién es el otro que lo está acompañando?, quería salir de ahí pero el impulso de gritarle le pudo más, mareado gritó <em>-¡Zim!, ¿¡En serio eres tú!?-, </em>su vista se empezaba a tornar borrosa y un <em>-¡Dib!- </em>fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmayado. </p>
<p><em>-El está aquí-, -regresó por ti-,</em> entreoía mientras su respiración seguía agitada y el sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas. No es hasta que escuchó el timbre de su celular que abrió los ojos por completo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama aún mareado y sediento, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? porque había sentido eterno ese sueño, tan real y tan abrumador. </p>
<p>Tuvo que tomar sus anteojos porque no alcanzaba a leer la notificación. </p>
<p>
  <b>Un nuevo mensaje.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Encuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How can they say, Jenny could you come back home? 'Cause everybody knows you don't. Ever wanna come back. Let me be the one to save you. - Bulletproof Heart MCR</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Esta es mi primera historia dentro del fandom de IZ, intentaré dar lo mejor de mi. Inicialmente iba a ser un fancomic pero realmente no tengo la habilidad para montar todo, además, esto esa en mi cuenta de Wattpad.<br/>Los capítulos serán parcialmente cortos pues el desarrollo es algo lento dentro de los personajes, ya saben, el amor es complicado y más para los inexpertos de este par de bobos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- Hola.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- ¿Podemos vernos?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-La anciana de la entrada me dio tu número.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Lo siento.</b>
</p><p>Un número desconocido, no era difícil adivinar. </p><p>
  <b>-¿Qué quieres ahora? Déjame en paz, Diana.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-No sé quién es Diana.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Soy yo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Zim.</b>
</p><p>''Oh cielos, ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?, peor aún, ¿Cómo demonios lo había encontrado?, está abajo, ¡¿QUÉ HACÍA ÉL AQUÍ?!. No, esto es alguna forma de extorsión de parte de Gaz''</p><p>'<em>'¡¿Y QUÉ HAGO YO YENDO HACIA LAS ESCALERAS?!, estúpido impulso que decide por mi, solo lo voy a echar de aquí y regresaré a estudiar, si, nada más. ''- </em>Pensó, todo un lío.</p><p>Llegó al living y se acercó a su casera. </p><p>-Alguien te está buscando, no te vayas a meter en problemas, por favor.- dijo en voz baja la anciana con notable preocupación.</p><p>-Descuide, gracias por no dejarlo pasar, solo veré qué es lo que quiere.- contestó con el mismo volumen de voz que la otra usó. Abrió la reja y subió el cierre de su chamarra, ya había parado de llover pero no quería resfriarse. </p><p>Estaba oscuro, e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas enfocar su vista, solo pudo observar personas esperando el transporte al otro lado de la acera, pero no a él, <em>''De seguro ya se fue''</em>, pensó. </p><p>-¿A quién estás buscando?.- esa maldita voz chillona, sonaba algo apagada y sin ese acento narcisista que usaba pero definitivamente era él, volteó hacia un lado y ahí estaba, su disfraz no era el mismo, obviamente lo había perfeccionado, ahora realmente podría pasar desapercibido, nada de piel verde, ¡Incluso creció de tamaño!, él también había crecido un poco y aún así no lograba rebasarlo en altura, podía decirse que se llevaban por una cabeza, siguió sin decir nada, pues qué podía decir, no todos los días te pasa que vuelves a ver a alguien después de muchos años, agregando que es ¡un maldito alíen!, observando notó que no llevaba su ropa de invasor, era ropa extraña, una chamarra con parches de insignias ¿Regresó a la armada?,  también llevaba un dispositivo parecido a un celular ¿de donde lo había sacado?. Su cabeza seguía perdiéndose más y más a pesar de los pocos segundos que transcurrieron. </p><p>-Hola.- Por fin pudo vocalizar algo sonando como un susurro. </p><p>-¿Estás bien?, luces algo pálido.- respondió ante el silencio que los seguía acompañando. Y ahí Dib reaccionó, qué mierda le pasaba. </p><p>-¡Tú!, maldita cucaracha verde.- Se acercaba al otro con un obvio enojo en su mirar y apuntándole acusatoriamente, como si un poco de agua helada le había caído, recordó todo lo que había sufrido después de su partida, ¿Cómo se atrevía aparecerse como si nada?.</p><p>-Espera, espera, lo lamento, en serio, lo lamento, solo que no sabía cómo comunicarme contigo.- contestó cubriéndose con sus brazos. Y es que no le estaba mintiendo, desde que planeó regresar a la Tierra no se le había ocurrido ni una forma de hablar o acercarse correctamente, hizo lo que mejor le sale, improvisar. </p><p>-Mentiroso, y ¿por qué?.- aún enojado cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta que le convenciera para no asesinarlo ahí en la entrada. </p><p>-Por todo, por haberme ido sin decir nada, por aparecer de sorpresa, por no haberte mandado alguna señal de que seguía vivo.- se sinceró.</p><p>-Como si me importara si seguías vivo o no.-  lo miró con duda entrecerrando sus ojos. </p><p>-Siempre ocultando tus emociones.- contraatacó.</p><p>-¿Tu que sabes de mis emociones?, solo tengo la necesidad de matarte si sigues hablando.- mentía, no sabía ni cómo sentirse. </p><p>-Ajá.- ya se estaba esperando otro de sus clásicos enfrentamientos con insultos, en parte lo extrañaba. </p><p>-Además, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Dónde está tu preciado uniforme de invasor?, que recuerde por nada en el universo te lo ibas a quitar.- La sonrisa de Zim se borró apareciendo una mueca, todo su cuerpo se había tensado, no se esperaba esa pregunta aunque era obvio, Dib siempre fue tan directo. </p><p>-Pues yo no te veo cazando estúpidos monstruos.- alzó la voz, sus labios habían empezado a temblar, le tocó una fibra sensible.  </p><p>-Oh, ya entiendo.-</p><p>-¡NO!, ¡No entiendes nada! ¡solo cállate! tu voz me molesta.- gritó, la tensión era tanta que ya le dolía la mandíbula. </p><p>-Está bien, si ya no quieres hablar puedes regresar por donde viniste, no dudo en que te sepas el camino.-</p><p>-Bien, pero necesito un favor.- bajó la mirada, tan inútil que se sentía en esos momentos. </p><p>-Eso no es nuevo, puedes pedírselo a alguien más, no estoy interesado.- </p><p>-No, por eso te busqué, eres al único en quien confío.- dejó de pensar mucho lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p>-Te escucho.-</p><p>-No tengo donde quedarme, como has notado me llevé la casa portátil, y en la que llegué no incluye una. Solo te pido un par de semanas, las suficientes para limpiar mi laboratorio y ya no volverte a molestar.- se acercó un poco al otro mirando a sus ojos con una ligera súplica. </p><p>-Estarás muy idiota si crees que voy a dejar que te quedes en mi departamento, y ¿Qué es todo eso de limpiar tu laboratorio?, acaso vienes por la invasión definitiva ¿eh?, Zim.- Se la estaba poniendo muy difícil, pues Dib se caracterizaba por tener una cabeza tan dura. </p><p>-No, claro que no, ya no habrá invasión, solo te estoy pidiendo unas semanas, enserio te juro no volverte a molestar en toda tu vida.- ya no sabía qué más decir para que le dejara, si bien quería contarle todo pero no creía un buen lugar ahí en la calle donde todos los que iban pasando ya los empezaban a mirar raro. </p><p>-Ahg, bien, sígueme, pero te prometo que cualquier movimiento sospechoso ya no tendrás nave, ni lugar donde quedarte, ni esas malditas antenas tuyas.- amenazó, podía ser un idiota pero no un imbécil. </p><p>Entraron al edificio y le deseó buenas noches a la anciana. Todo el camino hubo silencio, no un silencio pesado, más bien uno algo tranquilizador, confianza. Zim tampoco sabía cómo sentirse, y entiende la molestia del otro, estaba pidiendo demasiado con lo poco que él había hecho ahí, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de todo esto.  </p><p>Solo el hecho de haber hecho mención de su uniforme de invasor había bastado para regresar toda esa inestabilidad mental que se creó conforme los años, tampoco podía decir que esa situación ya la tenía superada, no, aún dolía y le quemaba por dentro. Y jamás descargó esa carga, nunca le contó con detalle a alguien, claro, cuando le dieron refugio tuvo que decir y explicar que había sido desterrado pero no pasaba de ahí, nunca hubieron sentimientos reflejados. </p><p>Al entrar el primero en hablar fue Dib.</p><p>-Déjame entender, ¿te llevaste tu casa pero no el laboratorio subterráneo?.- señaló</p><p>-Si, desmantelar el laboratorio me iba a llevar horas comparado con la casa, así que quedó enterrado con la tierra que se levantó al llevarme la casa.- explicó, ese día tenía prisa, entre más rápido podía llegar a la Inmensa era mejor. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba sonaba muy tonto, llegar lo más pronto a que lo botaran con una patada en el trasero ya no sonaba tan bien. </p><p>-¡Quieres decir que toda esa tecnología Irken estuvo enterrada todo estos años y nunca lo supe!, si ya no pensabas volver me hubieras dicho al menos, hubiera rescatado algo bueno de toda esa maldita situación.- Gritó Dib.</p><p>-No tenía pensado ya no volver, solo me llamaron y tuve que irme sin más.- La conversación no estaba saliendo tan bien como lo imaginó.  Pero fue interrumpido por un maullido. Zim buscó de dónde venía el sonido y pudo ver como una cosa peluda se restregaba en sus pies, tenía sentimientos encontrados, el gato empezó a ronronear y él quedó fascinado con el sonido, ¿¡Como es que no conocía antes esa criatura!?, se agachó para cargarlo y lo abrazó como si de un bebé se tratase, ¿Y como sabía él cómo se cargaban los bebés?, había pasado muchas situaciones en esos pocos años como refugiado. </p><p>-¿Qué es esto? nunca lo había visto antes.- levantó su mirada hacia Dib. </p><p>-Es un gato, lo rescaté hace unos meses, parece que le agradas.- Empezaba a sonreír hasta que recordó el nombre de este. Zim dirigió su mirada de nuevo al pequeño en sus brazos. </p><p>-Me gusta el sonido que hace, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, que recuerde a los humanos les gusta ponerle nombre a todo.- regresó su mirada a un Dib nervioso y algo abrumado.- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó, los humanos y su tan brusco cambio de emociones. </p><p>-Gir, su nombre es Gir.- Ahí supo el porqué de su fea mueca y nerviosismo, ah, había tocado otra fibra sensible. Zim se tensó, quiso bajar al gato pero en vez de eso solo acarició su cabeza y aún con su vista en él habló. </p><p>-No, no viene conmigo si es que querías preguntar, hace tiempo que no está conmigo o bueno, parte de él. Además, es una de las razones por las que regresé, solo en mi laboratorio tengo lo necesario para repararlo.- se estaba haciendo el fuerte, le dolía, él había sido su compañero de todas esas aventuras, por más que le dijeron que fue creado como una falla nunca lo abandonó, lo cuidó, lo reparaba cada que podía y le cumplía sus caprichos con comida asquerosa que exponían en ese planeta. </p><p>-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos. Ahora que lo noto, ya no hablas en primera persona como solías hacerlo. Zim, ¿qué está pasando?.- fueron hacia los sofás, cada uno en un sillón diferente pero podían verse perfectamente, Gir se acostó en el regazo de Zim. </p><p>-¿Qué no pasó?-soltó una risa sarcástica, al final los malos hábitos no se olvidaba del todo.- ahg, ¿por donde comienzo?, escucha, el día que me fui recibí una llamada de la armada, requerían mi presencia para juzgarme por todas las situaciones comandadas por mi, me prometieron el perdón absoluto, por eso emocionado no tardé en irme, lo siento por eso.- comenzó, se estaba preparando mentalmente para recordar todo y que no se le pasara ni un detalle. </p><p>-Era de esperarse luego de bueno, el florpus, debieron estar molestos.- respondió Dib, controlando sus palabras, la situación era sensible. </p><p>-No estuve mucho tiempo ahí, quiero decir, tardé más en llegar a la Inmensa que todo el protocolo.- desvió su mirada a lo que parecía la cocina del departamento de Dib, era pequeño, no, todo estaba sumamente ordenado, un color rosa palo adornaba las paredes junto a un azul metálico de las puertas, eran de madera pero se notaba que habían sido recientemente pintadas con mucho cuidado. Distintos tipos de naves espaciales hechas con cartón ubicadas en los estantes por toda la casa, y un librero con libros horriblemente gruesos de física y astronomía llenaban el lugar.- Toda una tragedia. - Soltó una pequeña carcajada. - Puedo decir que festejaron.- volvió su mirada a Dib.</p><p>-¿Por qué iban a festejar tu llegada?- No estaba entendiendo.</p><p>-No, Dib, mi ida. Fui desterrado.- su voz se había vuelto ligeramente más gruesa, como tomando en serio lo próximo que diría. -Aunque, era de esperarse, ¿verdad?, tu mismo me lo dijiste, no me querían ahí, solo estuvieron jugando conmigo.- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada de lástima que odiaba con todo su ser, no quería su pena, mucho tenía con la el se dedicaba cada día, y aunque Dib no sabía qué hacer tampoco no quería dar esa impresión, no, quería decirle que lo entendía y vaya que lo hacía, perfectamente, pues podrían agregar el haber sido echados de un lugar que consideraba hogar en la lista de cosas estúpidamente en común. </p><p>-Yo, Zim, está bien si no quieres seguir con esto, puedo mandar a pedir algo de co-. Fue interrumpido por la voz apresurada, quería contarle, necesitaba hacerlo o sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. </p><p>-No, solo quiero tomarlo con calma, total, tenemos toda la noche ¿no es cierto?.- No, no tenían toda la noche, Dib aún tenía mucho que estudiar y si, era viernes pero como el maldito nerd que era le gustaba ocupar la mayoría de su tiempo leyendo, su beca estaba en juego. Pero, no podía dejar a su amigo así, ¿amigo?, la ultima vez que se vieron aún seguían siendo enemigos mortales, ni siquiera podía considerarlo su amigo. Sin embargo había algo más, quería ayudarlo, decirle que todo ya estaba mejor, quería oír lo que estaba sintiendo con la situación, qué hizo, dónde estuvo.</p><p>-Y entonces ¿a dónde fuiste después de eso?. - Se volvió a sentar. Podía darse el tiempo. </p><p>-No sé exactamente, estuvimos perdidos por casi una semana, el shock me cegó y no fue hasta que Gir me dijo que tenía hambre cuando me dí cuenta ya estábamos perdidos. Encontramos un planeta que parecía más bien una estrella en guerra, un asqueroso criadero de alimañas que no te lo imaginarias.- su voz poco a poco se tornaba más animada. </p><p>-¿No que tu especie estaba en guerra con todos los mundos?, increíble que te hayan dado un lugar.- extrañaba los ojos tan expresivos de Dib, siempre intentaba ocultar sus emociones y Zim lo sabía porque se dejaba llevar con su mirada, terminaba aprovechándose de eso para sus planes. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gravitate</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Era lo que sintió durante toda su conversación, estaba bien, las horas pasaron muy rápido, estuvieron hablando de todo, tan acogedor y cálido, la felicidad y la sensación de alivio lo estaba llenando, muy pocas veces podía darse el gusto de sentirse así, como la vez cuando supo que podía regresar a la tierra y los recreos junto a Dib hablando de tonterías. Aún tenía muchas dudas acerca de Dib, cosas mundanas que solo pudo presenciar una única vez donde se alojó. </p><p>Conoció una pareja, al principio pensó que eran alguna clase de familiares muy unidos, generosos y positivos son las palabras para describirlos perfectamente, lo ayudaron, necesitaba adaptarse si quería estar toda su vida sin ser entregado a las autoridades de ese desastroso planeta, cuidaban de Gir cuando él tenía que salir a buscar como ganar algo para comer, tampoco le iban a dar gratis todo, suficiente tenían con el hospedaje y su silencio, fueron casi unos padres para él cuando se metía en problemas, y si que los problemas lo llamaban. Ellos cuidaban de una cría de otra especie, decían que aunque no eran iguales, eran familia. Hubo otros días cuando a Zim le tocaba quedarse a cuidar a la niña, con dificultad pudo analizar que eso era, pero estuvo abierto a aprender, quemar la comida había sido su especialidad y es que la enana no comía cualquier cosa, al igual que él; sentía envidia de Gir a veces, como podía tranquilizarla tan fácil cuando lo único que recibía de parte de ella eran gritos y patadas, tener uno propio sería su pesadilla. Era el mismo sentimiento, la misma energía que estaba sintiendo con Dib ahí hablando era la misma que la tuvo junto ellos. </p><p>Dib también aportó contando como se había ido de casa, y que su padre ya no lo estaba manteniendo para nada, fueron muchas situaciones que terminaron hundiendo en completo estrés a su familia, Dib se mostraba irritado y molesto todo el tiempo, Gaz ya no lo soportaba y el profesor, bueno, siempre con sus viles secretos. Lo que había sido el detonador para el infierno fue la ardua investigación que hizo Dib acerca de su inexistente madre, se lo guardó muchos años, pero ya no pudo más. Terminó mal, y con un padre negándolo todo fue lo que le dio fuerzas para salir de ese lugar. </p><p> </p><p>▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫▪▫</p><p> </p><p>-Sabes que yo no suelo dormir.- Mentía, había aprendido a hacerlo y le gustaba, pero su orgullo estaba antes de su cansancio.</p><p>-No puedes quedarte en el sofá, harás un desastre. Hay una habitación al fondo, antes la ocupaba un compañero, puedes quedarte ahí, mañana temprano te ayudo a ordenarla.- Explicó Dib, solo quería irse a dormir sin tener que escuchar más de sus quejas. </p><p>-¿Compañero?.- Ni él supo el porqué de su pregunta.</p><p>-Si, me ayudaba a pagar la renta y la comida. Ya vete antes de que te mande a dormir con Gir.- Dijo apuntando al gato que yacía dormido es su cueva acolchada.</p><p>-¿Gir no duerme contigo?.- Se estaba fastidiando. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a dormir conmigo?.- Las estupideces le fluían cuando tenía mucho sueño y este era el caso. </p><p>-Ya, tomaré la habitación, gracias.- Terminó la conversación parándose rápidamente a buscar tal habitación. No iba a seguir el juego, no con todo ese lío en su cabeza. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>